


you came back to me

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles goes back to derek...sterek drabble - 3/12 - words of the day: flood, defend, stunning





	you came back to me

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Sprinting through the woods towards the Hale house, Stiles is flooded with emotion at the prospect of seeing Derek. Halfway there, he hears howls from the pack and doesn’t notice when one barrels into him, tossing him aside. He curls into himself in a defensive manner, rethinking his choice of running into a wolf’s den. _Smart_.  

A gentle hand is placed on his shoulder. “ _Stiles_?”

After three weeks of being gone, Derek is absolutely stunning. “Derek, I-“ His words are cut off as the were pulls him up and wraps him in a tight embrace.

“You came back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
